


Pokefiction #4.1: Infamous Fire

by BennyTesla14



Series: Pokefiction: Series One [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Language, Natural Disaster, brief nudity, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyTesla14/pseuds/BennyTesla14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, while he just wants to clear his head with Kadabra, the rest of the gang gets a nasty visit from childhood bullies, who have formed their own group as their rivals. Let's just say that things get pretty hot between the two groups...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokefiction #4.1: Infamous Fire

Amy sprinted as fast as her legs could bear, leaping over the occasional fallen scorched log. The dry leaves snapped and cracked underneath her black boots. Amy's breath was getting shallower; she felt the smoke filling her lungs. Pikachu, unconscious, was held in her arms, tucked closely to Amy's chest. Relentless flames were mere inches from her heels. Suddenly, Amy's body collided with something hard, causing her to fall over and right off a nearby cliff, causing them to slide down a ten foot slope. Amy's backside came to rough stop, slamming onto the dirt underneath her. She looked up to see Josh sitting up on the ground next to her. He was breathing just as heavily as she and the edges of his left sleeve was burned to a crisp.  
"Josh!" Amy shouted in half anger and half relief. "Thank God you're ok! Where are the others?" 

Josh was open-mouthed, staring at the ground, too shaken to speak. Amy quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "JOSH! Where are the others!?" she yelled. 

Josh slowly looked up from the ground to his sister. His face was covered with soot that had root-like lines in them created by nervous tears. "I...I-I don't know!" he began. "It all happened so fast! After the huge...KABOOM, Cal went after Xavier, and you were running away after Talia...I tried to find Chris, and that's when I got separated from you!" 

Amy pulled Josh in to her, hugging him tightly. "Josh, I told you to run and follow me!" Amy said angrily, beginning to cry. "Why don't you just listen to me!? I was worried sick when I couldn't find you!" 

"I know, I'm s-sorry," Josh stammered. Amy released her brother and shook her head. "No, it's ok. We're here now. Did you happen to find Chris?" she asked. 

Josh quickly shook his head. "No...I ran past the waterfall and he wasn't there anymore," he replied. Amy sighed in exasperation. "Gah...this whole thing turned to crap so fast! How did we even let this happen!?" she wondered aloud. 

********** 

-EARLIER THAT DAY- 

Cal sat on the edge of the small lake, kneeling closely to the water as he watched Feebas swim around the clear water happily. Behind him, Amy stood in frustration as her eyes quickly darted side to side whilst reading the directions to set up their tent. After crumpling the paper and throwing it onto the grass angrily, she looked up and over to Cal. "Hey!" she shouted to him, "I know you like being a jerk, Cal, but maybe you could help make the tent!" 

Cal rolled his eyes and smiled pleasantly as Feebas swam up to him and nibbled at Cal's fingers as he dipped them in the water. "No, you guys seem to be handling it just fine without me," he called over his shoulder. 

"Stop playing with the dumb fish Pokemon and please help," Amy pleaded, exasperated. 

Cal leaned down close to the water, facing Feebas. "Don't listen to the mean lady. You're beautiful," he told his pokemon kindly. 

Amy merely sighed and returned to her work. "Josh, where's all that string for the stakes?" she asked, looking over the list of materials. She then looked down at the ground to see Josh sitting on the ground awkwardly, tangled head to toe with bright yellow string. "I found it...but I got stuck," he said simply. Amy sighed loudly and crumpled the paper, tossing it at Josh's lap. 

"I'm pretty sure 'Not Crumpling the Instructions' is step one," Cal called once more. 

"Shut up, Cal," Amy called back, rolling her eyes. Josh then grabbed the crumpled paper from his lap, beginning to unravel it, only to have it slapped out of his hands by Amy. "Don't verify that for him!" she said angrily. 

"Sorry," Josh said politely. Amy knelt down, beginning to work at the thing strings encasing her brother. "You're a little derp, you know that, right?" she asked playfully. "Where's Chris?" she added. 

"I think he's over by that waterfall we passed earlier," Josh answered as his leg was freed from his stringy cocoon. "Said he was gonna go meditate or something

**********  


Chris tentatively took a large step onto the flat slab of rock that rested near the middle of the stream. He wore his red swim trunks as he walked onto the stone atop the large waterfall. He sat down on the wet rock and retrieved his Capacity Ball from his pocket. Chris slowly looked at his surroundings. "Calming forest...serene waterfall...," he listed to himself, "perfect for getting her out of my mind." 

"What are you doing?" a voice from below called to him. Chris leaned on his rock and looked to the bottom of the waterfall. The waterfall poured into a small rounded pool of blue water, and at the banks stood Amy looking up to him. 

"Oh, hi Amy!" Chris said with a wave. "I'm just...observing." 

"Observing waterfalls?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," Chris said with a nod as he released Kadabra from the Pokeball on a similar stone next to his. "Kadabra and I are into waterfalls..."

Amy nodded sarcastically. "R-i-i-ight. Well, have fun with your waterfalls. I just wanted to know where you were," she explained. 

Chris slightly blushed. "Oh, well...thanks for the concern," he replied. "I'll just be here...gettin' my zen on."

"Well, I'll tell Josh and...Cal," she said with a slight grimace on Cal's name, "to try not to bother you." 

"Lemme guess," Chris started, "Cal won't help set up the tent." 

"Ding ding!" Amy replied with a laugh, "one point for Chris! Ok then, I'll see ya later!" 

Amy turned and walked off, soon disappearing among the trees. Chris readjusted himself, sitting cross-legged on the stone facing his Pokemon. Suddenly, Kadabra spoke to Chris in his mind. "That was odd," Kadabra's calm voice echoed in Chris's mind. Since Chris owned him as an Abra, he and his Pokemon could communicate telepathically. 

Chris shrugged. "Eh," he replied. 

"So why do you need my assistance today?" Kadabra asked. 

"Good question!" Chris began. "When I started this journey with my friends, my soul-objective was to win all the badges, beat the Elite Four, and all that jazz, and I didn't want anything to distract me, you know?" 

Kadabra nodded. "Your determination is remarkable," he replied. 

"Thanks...but I need your help. Something has inserted its way into my mind...and I kind of can't stop thinking about it. So I want you to help me forget about it," Chris explained. 

"And what might this distraction be?" Kadabra asked. 

"...Amy," Chris admitted reluctantly. "I think I...have a CRUSH on her..." 

Kadabra sighed. "Christopher, no offense, but this sounds like senseless drama," he protested. 

"And that's why I want you to help! I don't want this to distract me any longer than it has to," Chris elaborated. 

Kadabra shrugged. "I guess I'll help." 

********** 

The rest of the gang was back at camp as Chris began his "journey of mental clarity." Cal still sat by the pond, playing with Feebas. Josh and Amy sat near the (finally) constructed tent, playing with their Pokemon trading cards. Over near the edge of the clearing by the trees, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Growlithe played catch with a large inflatable Pokeball. Growlithe hit the ball forcefully with his head, sending it flying over Pikachu's head and past the trees.  


"Nice aiming, Growlithe," Pikachu called over her shoulder as she ran towards the ball. She quickly darted past a small wall of bushes and came face to face with the ball. Pikachu smiled and grabbed the ball, beginning to turn away with it. But she stopped in her tracks, as the ball was stopped by an unknown force. Pikachu snapped her head back around and looked at the ball. Atop of it, there was a large gray boot. She followed the boot up, over a large dark green trench coat, up to the rounded yet intimidating face of the teen boy before her, pinning the ball down with his foot. He had dark hair underneath a dark newsies cap.  


The boy glared down at Pikachu with a blank yet intimidating look, making Pikachu gulp nervously. Suddenly, the ball popped loudly as the boy applied pressure with his foot. Pikachu replied by sparking her cheeks, snarling at the boy. 

Back at where they were playing, Growlithe and Vulpix sat waiting for Pikachu. The fire-type Pokemon perked up upon hearing a slight hissing sound. They looked to the trees, looking towards the sound. Suddenly, a wall of flames erupted from behind the bushes as Pikachu came hurtling through the air, hitting the ground in front of Vulpix and Growlithe. Amy glanced above her cards, hearing the commotion. 

"PIKACHU!" she yelled in distress. Amy let the cards fall from her hands, running to her Pokemon, followed by Josh. Amy gently picked Pikachu up off the ground and held her tightly in her arms. 

"What the hell is going on!?" Cal yelled as he ran over to them after sealing Feebas back into his Pokeball. The gang looked onto the wall of fire as a figure calmly walked forward, past the bushes and into the clearing, followed closely by a Charmeleon. Cal recognized this boy immediately. 

"Xavier...," Cal said, glaring at the boy with hatred. The boy smiled condescendingly. 

"Hello again, Cal," his deep voice called as he came to a halt at a short distance from the others. "Long time no see." 

"Who's Xavier?" Amy asked in a whisper. 

Before Cal could answer, Xavier snapped his gloved fingers, and the wall of flames behind him disappeared. "I hope you don't mind if I brought some friends," Xavier added. 

Just then, from behind a tree, another figure slid out. It was a girl with shiny black hair, a black and white dress with ruffles around her thighs. She looked directly at Amy and sneered. 

"Talia...?" Amy said in confusion. 

"Who?" Josh and Cal asked simultaneously. 

From behind a tree to Xavier's left, another person emerged. He was a smaller boy, about Josh's age, with a dark shirt and light blue tie, matching light blue and black hair, and dark green shorts. 

"Oh God, not Ron," Josh whined. 

"Who?" Amy and Cal asked. 

And finally, one last boy, about Chris's age, came walking from in the forest behind Xavier. He had dark green hair to match his boots and gloves, which were at the sides of his dark brown clothes. 

Amy, Josh, Cal, and even Pikachu looked to this boy with confused expressions. "Who are you?" they all asked. 

The boy frowned and shrugged. "I'm Edward!" he said, annoyed. "Where's Chris? I'm his rival!" 

Cal snorted. "Really, a rival? Isn't that a little too 'videogame' for us?" he asked sarcastically. 

Xavier titled his head in agreement. "True...to be one's rival, one must first present itself as an actual challenge," he said, smirking as his friends snickered. "Together...we are the Infamous." 

Cal rolled his eyes. "So you can actually muster the IQ to form a coherent thought; good for you, Xavier," he mumbled. "What's with the group of losers?" 

"Oh, I assure you these are not losers," Xavier said with a devilish grin. 

Cal was about to reply, but Amy spoke first. "They really aren't...," she began in a whisper. "That Talia girl is bad news. She always battled me when we were little and was friends with that Ron kid. Those two are ruthless, brutal even! And when mine and Talia's battles begun to be won by me, she got even nastier. Basically, she hates my flipping guts, to be blunt..." 

Cal gulped nervously. He already knew what sick, twisted things Xavier was capable of. It's a past he didn't want to remember. 

"Maybe you bunch of pitiful bullies could just leave us alone," Cal shouted at them. It took his whole might to keep his voice from wobbling. 

"Fine then," Xavier said with a shrug, "but we'll be back...you can count on us." 

With that, he quickly gestured his two forefingers to his comrades and they all turned, walking back into the forest and disappearing amongst the trees. ********** 

Chris's eyes were shut calmly. He and Kadabra had been meditating for the past hour now, and Chris was finally feeling some sort of mental clarity. He was allowing Kadabra into his subconscious, letting the Pokemon rummage around all of Chris's subliminal thoughts and feelings of Amy. It was like Kadabra was helping Chris go through a closet, deciding which clothes to keep, and which ones to throw out. Chris merely had to think of "throw" or "keep" to keep these thoughts presently, or hide them deep in his subconscious. 

Suddenly, a recent memory of Amy surfaced. It was just the other day; Amy was holding Chris in his arms, dabbing at his bleeding forehead with a handkerchief. He remembered how captivating...how...beautiful she was. Almost without thinking, Chris thought of the initial response of "throw," but a small voice in his mind echoed. It was Amy's voice...she merely whispered one word..."Why?" 

Upon hearing this, Chris's mind suddenly snapped back into the real world. His eyes flew open as his arms suddenly lashed out, severely startled by this. Before he could stop himself, he felt his body topple over, off his slab of stone and into the quickly flowing water. He felt the water toss his body relentlessly off the edge, sending him plummeting down the small distance and crashing into the water below. 

Chris popped up from the water, quickly gasping for air. "Honest to God, Amy..." he muttered to himself, wiping back his sopping wet hair, but something on Chris's body didn't feel right. He quickly glanced down and sighed. "A-a-a-and my swim trunks are gone...," he said to himself, very disgruntled. He turned so his back was to the shore and he was facing the waterfall, scanning it for his trunks. "Where are they...," mumbling to himself. 

"Looking for something?" a voice from behind him called. 

Chris turned his head to see Cal on the shore, holding Chris's red trunks loosely from his fingers. Chris emitted a tiny yelp and quickly knelt down, hiding the bottom of his ribs and down under the water. "Cal!? What did...why are you..........how long have you been there?" he finally managed to ask. 

Cal shrugged. "Long enough to see you fall in a waterfall like a loser...and unfortunately see your small, pale butt," he answered with an eye-roll. 

Chris could feel his face getting redder. "Don't look at it...why are you here?" he asked. 

Cal sighed. "Well...you remember Xavier? From when we were little?" he asked. 

"Vaguely...wasn't he that jerk who got sent to juvenile detention for abusing Pokemon?...among other things?" Chris answered hesitantly. 

"Yeah, that one," Cal answered with a sigh. "Well, he formed a group with all our childhood bullies and threatened us. So, if you want to end your little skinny-dip and head on back to camp, that'd be much appreciated." 

Chris cringed slightly. He could feel he was so close to getting Amy off his mind that he didn't want to stop now. "Er...I'll be back in ten minutes...sound good?" he asked. 

Cal shrugged and tossed the swim trunks in his hand back into the water. "Ok, we'll be waiting," he replied, turning around and walking away. Chris awkwardly waded in the water and quickly grabbed his shorts, wrestling them back over his legs under the water, and stood up. ********** 

Amy, with Pikachu on her shoulder, inspected the odd, fist-sized blob of dark green gunk stuck to the tree, lightly scraping it with her fingernail. "What IS that stuff?" Josh asked squeamishly from behind her. 

Amy shrugged. "I don't know...the Infamous left, then these things pop up on the trees! I have no idea what this is...there are two more, each on a tree to the right and the left," Amy explained, pointing vaguely in the indicated directions. 

Just then, Cal approached them. Amy turned and looked to him with an expectant smile, but it faded quickly. "Cal...where's Chris? You were supposed to get him," she began. 

"Yeah, I know. I went to the waterfall...saw things I wish I hadn't...and he said he'll be here in ten minutes," he answered. 

"Saw what things?..." Josh asked hesitantly. 

Amy waved her hand dismissively to her brother. "Not now, Josh," she quipped, "but Cal, what if the Infamous come back and Chris isn't here? They could be back any minute now!" 

"More like any second," a voice interrupted them. The four turned their heads to see Talia leaning against the tree Amy had just been inspecting. They took a few cautious steps back. 

"Talia...what are you doing here without your stupid group?" Amy asked, her eyes scanning Talia top to bottom, looking for any indication of danger. 

"Oh, me? I'm just here to send you the warning," she replied with a sneer. 

"What warning?..." Cal asked. From his back pocket, Cal had begun to slowly retrieve his Capacity Ball, preparing for any surprises. 

"A warning to basically say 'Stay out of our way, or you'll go down in flames'," Talia said. She reached behind her back and took out a Pokeball and opened it, releasing her Magmar. "You might want to stand back," she added with a sinister grin. 

Amy looked confusedly to Talia's Pokémon. "Wait...," she began. Amy had begun to have a slow revelation. "A fire type Pokémon...that must mean..." Her eyes darted to the dark green blobs. "They must be explosive!!" Amy yelled as she began to sprint at Talia. Upon seeing this, Magmar released a mere tiny flame from his lips. The flame barely grazed the green blob, causing it to explode into flames with a tremendous force. The shockwave slammed into Amy, sending her flying away onto her back as the two neighboring green blobs sparked to flames, sending off their own explosions. Talia laughed maniacally, quickly withdrawing her Pokémon and running off. The trees had been engulfed in flames, which began to spread to the nearby bushes. Amy quickly sat up and faced Josh and Cal. 

"Go find Chris! He'll know how to stop this forest from burning down!! And Josh! Follow me!" she commanded. Amy then sprang to her feet and ran quickly, hopping over a flaming bush in Talia's general direction. 

"Wait!..." Josh shouted pitifully, running off after his sister. As he disappeared behind the bush, Cal heard another laugh. He turned to his left to see Xavier with his Ivysaur. Cal felt a hatred as hot as the burning forest around him and sprang to life, sprinting after Xavier as he ran away. 

********** 

Josh could barely see the outline of his sister past the dense smoke. The forest was going up in flames as fast as burning hair. In the distance ahead of him, Amy and Pikachu were running side by side after Talia and Magmar. Suddenly, Magmar turned and ceased running, giving him just enough time to launch a ball of fire from his mouth. The attack hit Pikachu head on, knocking her unconscious. Amy gasped, pausing ever so slightly to gather her fallen friend into her arms, continuing to run. 

Out of the corner of Josh's eye, he spotted a waterfall. That's where Chris must be! he thought to himself. Without thinking, Josh turned and ran off to the waterfall. After getting past the burning foliage, Josh gazed to the top of the waterfall, only to see the absence of Chris. 

"Where did he go!?" Josh said to himself. 

********** 

-MOMENTS EARLIER- 

A sudden explosion pounded into Chris's eardrum as he sat back down atop the waterfall. Chris looked in the direction of the distant sound and saw a wall of flames beginning to rise from the trees. "Oh my God...," he whispered in horror to himself. Suddenly, a sharp force struck Chris in the back, sending him falling back down the waterfall with a huge splash. Chris emerged with a gasp from the water. He looked to the top of the waterfall to see Edward standing on the grass next to the stream. His Pidgeotto, which Chris deduced to be the foe that struck him, was flapping its wings, holding itself steady in the air, facing Kadabra menacingly. 

Edward sneered down at Chris. "Long time, no see, Chris!" he called down to him. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta run. I, unlike you and your friends, am not looking forward to burning to death today!" Suddenly, he held up his hand as Pidgeotto came flying over him, clutching the bird's leg, getting carried off over the trees. Chris reached out, Capacity Ball in hand, and returned Kadabra to his Pokeball. He waded out of the water quickly and ran off, once getting onto the dry grass. 

********** 

-IN THE PRESENT- 

Josh shook his head, turning on a dime and running back into the forest. "Amy!" he called. "Amy! Where are you!?" Josh stumbled forward blindly. He called out his sister's name for a good ten minutes, until suddenly, someone collided with him. He and this other person fell over, rolling right off a short cliff and coming to a stop in the dirt. "Josh!" Amy shouted in half anger and half relief. "Thank God you're ok! Where are the others?" 

Josh was open-mouthed, staring at the ground, too shaken to speak. Amy quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "JOSH! Where are the others!?" she yelled. 

Josh slowly looked up from the ground to his sister. His face was covered with soot that had root-like lines in them created by nervous tears. "I...I-I don't know!" he began. "It all happened so fast! After the huge...KABOOM, Cal went after Xavier, and you were running away after Talia...I tried to find Chris, and that's when I got separated from you!" 

Amy pulled Josh in to her, hugging him tightly. "Josh, I told you to run and follow me!" Amy said angrily, beginning to cry. "Why don't you just listen to me!? I was worried sick when I couldn't find you!" 

"I know, I'm s-sorry," Josh stammered. Amy released her brother and shook her head. "No, it's ok. We're here now. Did you happen to find Chris?" she asked. 

Josh quickly shook his head. "No...I ran past the waterfall and he wasn't there anymore," he replied. Amy sighed in exasperation. "Gah...this whole thing turned to crap so fast! How did we even let this happen!?" she wondered aloud. 

"Amy, I'm scared!" Josh said sadly. 

"Josh, everything will be ok! I promise! We need to find our way back to camp and we can deal with this and Chris will help! So let's go, and don't wander off this time!" Amy instructed. 

********** 

Amy led her brother, still holding Pikachu in her arms, back towards their camp. They could feel the smoke starting to invade their lungs. The forest can't take much more of this, Amy thought to herself. Suddenly, they found themselves in the clearing that was their camp. 

They didn't like what they saw. 

Chris was kneeling on the ground, holding his unconscious Kadabra closely. Cal stood facing Xavier, Capacity Ball in his outstretched hand at his Ivysaur. 

"This ends NOW!" Cal yelled. He popped open his Pokeball and Feebas appeared, making Xavier laugh. 

"Seriously!? You expect to beat me with that useless fish!?" he said amidst his laughter. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!" 

Two vines emerged from the grass Pokémon's flower, and they began whipping against Feebas. 

"Feebas! Use Flail!" Cal ordered. His Pokémon began to flail violently, only to be grabbed by the vines. Feebas was lifted into the air and slammed back onto the ground. Tears began to well in Cal's eyes. 

"FEEBAS!" he yelled in despair. The vines of Ivysaur were relentlessly slapping the fish Pokémon, each strike sounding louder and more violent than the rest. "Xavier, STOP IT!" Cal screamed. The vines just kept coming, viciously snapping against Feebas, who flopped on the ground with pain at each hit. Cal saw small streaks of blood beginning to slide down Feebas's fins. 

Suddenly, Feebas's body began to glow white, which got brighter and brighter by the second. Orbs of white energy began to circle the water Pokémon's body. Feebas suddenly began to grow, getting longer. Long appendages were forming from her head, her growing tail sprouted fins. Suddenly, the white energy bursted off in all directions off of her, revealing the new, beautiful Pokémon. 

Milotic. 

The giant sea serpent look down at Xavier and his Pokémon and swung her giant tail, sending an even more giant wave of water at them, carrying the two off into the forest, making the trees they crossed hiss and emit white smoke. Milotic slightly opened her mouth as a blue energy ball began to form. After growing in size, in went flying form her mouth and into the air. After a few seconds, the bright sky turned gray as rain began to pour from the sky. The trees around them seemed to sigh with relief as the flames were slowly extinguished. 

Amy and Josh ran up to the others. As Chris stood up and withdrew Kadabra, Amy flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh God...I thought you had died or something!" she whispered in despair. 

Chris, who was blushing vividly, patted her back. "It's ok...we're all fine," he said comfortingly. 

"Where is the rest of Infamous?" Josh asked, still in a scared tone. 

"They must have ran away or something," Chris said with a shrug as Amy released him. He turned to Cal. "Nice Pokémon...," he added. 

"Not such a stupid fish anymore, huh, Amy?" Cal said to her, raising an eyebrow. 

"Whatever," Amy said as she blushed. "But what I'm worried about is...they said not to get in there way...in there way of WHAT?" 

Chris shook his head. "I don't know...but I DO know that the next time we see them, we have to be prepared," he told them, getting nods of agreement in reply. Chris looked among his friends, pondering. He then looked down to Amy. 

Maybe I don't want her out of my head..., he thought to himself. 

End...........To be continued with Pokefiction #5.1: Day of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> I should also probably add a disclaimer for...legal reasons (I can't afford a lawyer :P) I, nor my Pokeficiton stories, are not affiliated with Nintendo or Satoshi Tajiri, and nor do I own any names of Pokemon, towns, regions, etc, seen in these stories.  
> Also, to know what the Infamous members really look like, Google for these images:  
> Talia: pokemon gen 4 Marley  
> Xavier: pokemon gen 5 male veteran (it's the one with the black trench coat)  
> Ron: pokemon gen 4 battle frontier factory head thorton  
> Edward: pokemon gen 4 male ace trainer


End file.
